Kuat
by secretVK
Summary: [Ficlet] "Maaf." "Untuk?" "Yang tadi." "Apa?" "Uhm... meloncat ke atas punggungmu tiba-tiba." / Taekook, Vkook. Taehyung x Jungkook. BTS. Yaoi.


**Kuat**

Ficlet

TaeKook BTS | Romance | Rate T | Fiksi

Enjoy!

* * *

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Yang tadi."

"Apa?"

"Uhm... meloncat ke atas punggungmu tiba-tiba."

Saat ini member BTS sedang beristirahat, setelah menyelesaikan konser BTS _Epilogue_ yang kali ini diadakan di Nanjing. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang bersantai di atas kasur hotel, sambil menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan iklan. Sebelumnya mereka bersorak senang saat mereka mengetahui akan menjadi _roommate_. Mereka duduk bersila, Taehyung yang menghadap punggung Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk memijat bahu dan leher Jungkook, sesekali juga memberi pukulan ringan ke punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Tak apa."

"Tapi serius Jungkook, aku sedikit menyesal kalau tahu kau akan sakit punggung begini." nada bicara Taehyung terdengar sedih. Mungkin penyesalannya tidak sedikit, namun amat banyak, sangat menyesal.

"Tapi _hyung_ senang, kan?"

"Hm, tentu saja, mungkin karena terlalu senang aku tak mau turun dari punggung lebarmu ini. Kenapa di sini nyaman sekali, sih?" ujar Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook. "Sekali lagi, maaf." Lanjutnya tulus.

"Syukurlah, karena aku juga senang. Jadi aku juga serius, aku tak apa. Lagipula sekarang _hyung_ di sini untuk memijatku. Ah, haa, ya pijat di sana." Jungkook _merem-melek_ menerima pijatan bertenaga namun tetap lembut dari Taehyung.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Taehyung dengan tangan-tangannya yang masih setia memijat tubuh Jungkook.

"Terasa lebih baik." Jungkook menjawab sambil mengangkat jempol kanannya dan ia arahkan pada Taehyung. "Taehyungie _hyung_ juga sering menggendongku. Sekarang aku juga bisa menggendongmu. Aku kuat, kan?" lanjutnya meminta pengakuan dari _hyung_ -nya itu dengan mata yang sengaja dikedipkan beberapa kali dan tersenyum lebar, memasang wajah termanis yang ia punya agar Taehyung mau menjawab 'ya'.

"Heh, yang benar saja, kau memutari panggung sambil bernyanyi sekaligus melompat dengan aku di atas punggungmu, hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan dariku kalau kau kuat? Ya Tuhan, ya, ya, kau kuat, Kookie." Taehyung terkekeh, mengacak rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook pun berbalik badan supaya dapat melihat wajah _hyung_ -nya yang ia gendong selama 1 menit lebih 27 detik di atas panggung tadi, belum lagi saat _hyung_ -nya itu naik ke atas bahunya, dan mau tidak mau Jungkook mengangkatnya. Ia hanya merasa tak apa, selama _hyung_ -nya ini yang ia angkat.

Karena Jungkook berbalik, maka tautan tangan Taehyung dengan bahunya terlepas. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk pijatan nikmat dari sang kekasih.

"Mungkin jika _hyung_ yang lain yang melompat di atas punggungku, aku tidak akan sanggup menggendong selama itu. Kau itu spesial untukku, _hyung_."

"Wow terima kasih, aku tersanjung. Kau juga spesial untukku, Kookie. Makanya jangan jatuh sakit. Lain kali katakan saja kalau kau memang sakit karena terlalu lama menggendongku. Oke?" mata Taehyung menatap lurus ke mata _maknae_ kesayangannya, tangannya mengelus pipi lembut Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook memajukan badannya, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga Taehyung, entah Taehyung sadar atau tidak jika Jungkook-nya menyeringai, lalu ia berbisik halus dan dalam, "Omong-omong, saat aku menggendongmu, aku merasa _punyamu_ semakin besar."

Kemudian ia kembali ke posisi semula, mendapati kekasihnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu terdiam, mengerutkan kening, dan matanya sedikit melotot.

"Ya! Kau," ada jeda saat Taehyung mengatakannya, kemudian ia menyentil dahi Jungkook keras, lalu bergumam, "Kelinci nakal."

Selanjutnya terdengar pekikan Jungkook yang mengaduh, memegangi dahinya. Dan Taehyung tertawa puas.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Hallo, aku dateng lagi sama ff yang super pendek ini. Oke ini ff keduaku setelah Together, aku amat sangat berterima kasih karena udah mau baca, review, dan ngefav. Aku baru di ffn, jadi selama ini sebenernya cuma bisa baca atau review pake 'guest' atau kadang nulis nama langsung haha.

Taekook ini otp pertama aku yang dalam satu grup. Mereka unyunya kelewatan, dan ga tahan juga sama mereka, makanya aku juga ga tahan buat bikin akun ffn, dan nulis imajinasi aku :3 daripada mubadzir kan wqwq

Jadi maaf kalo ff aku gak sebagus yang lain, masih belajar gaaaees ;A;

Btw, aku saking sukanya sama taeKook, kalo baca ff taekook sampe ga peduli lagi siapa yang seme, siapa yang uke, ada yang sama kaya aku gini nggak sih?'-' #nyaritemen hahahahaha. (walaupun sepertinya aku lebih suka top!Tae ._.)

makasih yang udah bacaaa!

kritik dan saran ditunggu :3


End file.
